


A Little Time With You - Songbird Short Stories

by an_odd_ducky



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Angst, Cyborgs, Durincest, Ficlet, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Soldier!Fili, Songbird Short Stories, Songfic, cyborg!fili, mentions of maternal death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_odd_ducky/pseuds/an_odd_ducky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyberpunk AU.  Not Related AU. Fili is a cyborg soldier for the Federation visiting orphaned civilian Kili while on leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Time With You - Songbird Short Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, Ducky here!
> 
> Songbird Short Stories is a project between willaswillow and me. Each Wednesday we announce on tumblr a song choice, and then we each write a ~500 word short story based on our creative interpretations of our own song choices and each other's song choices - so 2 stories each - and post by Sunday. We can use any Hobbit characters/pairing of our choosing.
> 
> WEEK ONE
> 
> Song Inspiration: Instant Crust by Daft Punk (chosen by an_odd_ducky)

Kili looked up when the radio cut to static. 

"Nooo, no, baby, no," he whispered under his breath as he rushed to the little device and picked it up with gentle hands. 'Not again, not now--"

He switched it off, beginning to unscrew the back plate like a surgeon on his opening slice. 

"So this is the illegal contraband you told me about, huh?"

Kili whirled to the door, and the light outside couldn't shadow the reflective strips on the federation soldier standing in his doorway. He clutched the radio closer and squinted into the sun to see the man's face. 

"It's you!" His surprise was evident, the radio slipping from his grasp and hitting the ground hard enough for the half-open cover to break off and slide toward the soldier's feet. "Shit!"

The soldier knelt and picked up the broken piece of plastic as Kili tried desperately to keep the rest of the radio in one piece. "What are you doing here?" Kili asked as he made a sad noise at what he'd done. 

"You asked me to visit. So I am...visiting," he answered, watching Kili nervously. "Unless you've changed your mind?"

"I--no!" Kili answered, distracted. "No, of course not...." He stood and turned away, silent a moment before landing a swift kick to the wall. "Fuck!" he yelled, turning quickly back to pick up the broken radio and dump it on the counter. "Fuck," he repeated, barely a whisper this time.

"Should I come back later?" the soldier asked, quietly setting the broken hatch door next to the radio on the counter. 

"Don't," came Kili's quiet reply.

"Don't come back?" The question was edged with a little too much hurt for someone Kili had only met once before.

"Don't go," Kili said after swallowing. 

And so, Fili stayed.

\---

"It was my mother's radio," Kili explained later, stretched out naked on the bed next to Fili, whose uniform lay scattered across the floor. Fili hummed a sympathetic noise, but didn't make to roll over. These words were hard ones for Kili, ones better spoken to Fili's control panel as he mapped the circuits than spoken to Fili's face. The computer that served as Fili's brain didn't understand it, but his human heart did.

“Had to trade my best skateboard to get it – a real piece of art, that was, had a tesla motor back before they started putting them on all the boards.” He paused, and Fili felt him smile. “But she loved music. Used to tell me what it was like back before the shut down the stations, and there were waves and waves of music twenty-four hours a day. Anyway, I knew she needed cheering up after she got sick and couldn’t leave the house like she used to, so I traded for the radio.”

He clicked the hatch door closed on Fili’s neck and traced his fingers over the smooth seams. “And I’ve kept it ever since she died. Helps me remember her, on the days I can pick up a broadcast.”

He tugged Fili back around to face him, studying the lines of his face in half-light. “I bet you don’t need help remembering things, though, eh?” he huffed a laugh, tapping a finger to Fili’s forehead. “All that fancy wiring’s bound to come with one hell of a memory drive.”

Fili nodded his head slowly. “I don’t forget.” A tug at his heart made him lace his finger’s with Kili’s and add “I won’t forget.”

“When you shipping out again?” Kili asked, his hand tightening in Fili’s.

“Tomorrow.” 

“You’ll come back again? Next time you’re in town?” he asked as Fili drew him closer.

“I won’t forget,” Fili whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> I looooove everything Cyberpunk.
> 
> Be sure to visit our tumblr blogs for first access to our chosen songs each week: an-odd-ducky.tumblr.com and willaswillow.tumblr.com


End file.
